clubpenguinpookiefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Trigger Happy the Gremlin/My Opinions on CPPW Users
Whelp, guess I might as well make one of these, too. Skittleflake: My best friend on the wiki in 2015, and sadly we have not socialized much recently. She also loves Venture. Artgurl3232: She was nice... enough. Until she hacked into Pookieluv's account. She also undid good edits and replaced them with ones that tended to not meet the quality of the previous. TechnologyPookie: She has become another best friend this year, really nice, and she also likes Venture! Pseudo: I hated how they acted in 2015, they were rude just because I hated something, but our relation has improved... I hope... BlossomToongal: I honestly am thinking a better Pookieluv here. I get really angry whenever she gets mad at me for "guiltripping" and stuff. She also only let's her friends call her "Bloss". I get frusterated to have to type "BlossomToongal" every time I want to talk to her. But then again, I overeact a lot. While I am not a fan of her, I just hope she forgives me for what I have done. Pookieluv: Uh... she said I was an 8 year old (Blossom said the same thing) and I am not, and always ruined any fun I would have had. Like with Utopia, she brought up how I made a minor error and made a big fat deal over it. She also said I am like Kim Kardashian when I wanted to leave. Do I GET MONEY WHENEVER I TAKE SELFIES? No! She also was pleased when I could apparently be DEAD. You see, I hate her, to say the least. Sworn! Agent Unknown: He always brings up the same old topic: racist Pookie contests. We get it, and it annoyed me how much he brought it up. Not ALL Pookies are like that, kid! And he also I implied the 8 year old thing with me. Mew The supercool !: Really great. Like a lot of the same stuff. Sorta. She's just really nice, like Tech! While we have our differences (I noticed a lot last year, I think we might have a lot in common this year, though!), but I would like her as much even if we were not as different! CPStealer: Ruined one of my articles, like, shouldn't fanfics be protected. Hoo man, and then, the way he REACTED? Overeacting at it's finest. I was overeacting a bit, but not at that level! And he said I ripped off his Hall of Shame. What. The. Literal. Heck. Listen Stealer, you are probably more mature than that by now, but I hated your attitude. Do not worry, I will not haunt you with my opinions. Omegasonic2000: Okay, I like this guy. We had so much fun working on how our roleplay characters meet, it was awesome! Okay, so we look out for different things in video games, but still, awesome. M8 I R8 8/8! Peppa: Okay, I will admit he got on my nerves. He tried to delete mah sauce (stuff), but, did several other things to make up for it. The Illegal Pookie Magazine was revived by him, and wants Doyon Want Get Goblet of Beer? back! Besides, I really feel bad for this guy. No offense, but you guys kinda reacted like he killed the pope when he posted an image of a Pookie smoking. Even if it was merijuana, you still acted a wee little nutty. Stampy Cat Fangirl: Extremely good user, though I wish to know her more, I do remember that that loves BFDI, though! Galactic Papyrus: I only knew you for a month, but you seem very awesome. Sorry for "spamming". Wikiadude: Er, you guys would complain to much about my opinion if I told you it. Category:Blog posts